This invention relates generally to retort pouches. In one aspect it relates to a coextruded three layer film for use in retort pouches wherein each layer contains elastomer. In another aspect, the invention relates to a three layer laminate, one of which is a coextruded three ply film, for use in retortable pouches. In still another aspect the invention relates to a method of packaging food for retorting.